Forum talk:Swiss Ninja Stuff
Here, you can disscuss the project, the spoils, the land, and the potential. You can ask the community questions about this and request owenership of various items. ---- ---- General Commentary Discuss Swiss Ninja' his ego, his accomplishments, etc. Opinions Give your opinions of this project, of Swiss Ninja, of his ego, or of his articles. * Well, it is true that Swiss Ninja (character) has an extreme ego, and that many of his articles, such as Southwest Slumolia can be improved, and so can Swiss Ninja (character) himself. All the land he "conquered" can be returns and he can create him OWN land of islands off any coast! No need to conquer land just because Swiss Ninja (character) he is an "Emperor". So his ego can change and everyone get their land back! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 12:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ---- * I HIGHLY DISAPPROVE OF THIS PROJECT. ** For one, just think of the unfairness! A car catastrophe is enough, but PLOTTING this behind Swiss Ninja's back? That's worse than Director Benny or (dare I say it) Mabel! I think I have a better idea. Swiss Ninja can remain as it was BEFORE TS added all the Ego and Car Catastrophe stuff. However, all the ego should be placed on a DIFFERENT character that is closely related to Swiss Ninja, and runs an empire just like him. However, this particular relative has an ego the size of Eastshield, thus leading to the car catastrophes, overthrowal, etc., etc. In this way, we still get to vent the ego on someone for the lulz, while not hurting another user's feelings. Swiss Ninja is still Swiss Ninja's (the user's) representative character, but the ego is passed to a different represenative, a semi-representative. Representative and semi-representative characters are part of my Fanon Theory, which I may write a blog about. For now, think of Explorer as my numerical representative character and Fred as my qualitative representative character. Explorer is my numerical representative because he represents my user as an entity, but is not like me in the real world. Fred is my qualitative semi-representative character because he somewhat represents my user, but he is more like me in real life. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 19:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC) It's a Deal *That will do. So, let's have Cheddar Ninja (or Limburger Ninja?), his brother, take over Southwest Slumalia and not SN, let's have SN not own Swiss Motors, but instead have it be Cheddar Motors, or something like that. :It's a deal! However, what stuff is Cheddar Ninja's stuff? What cities go to Cheddar Ninja? What car companies? What about the titles? Is it United Cities of Swiss Ninja or United Cities of Cheddar Ninja? Should Swiss Ninja's land be Cheddar Ninja's, and SN occupy a peaceful archipelego all to himself? It will require a LOT of editing, but the reward will be worth it. Thank you. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 21:00, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for agreeing! Now we'll have to change the forum and a lot of articles, but it's worth it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:05, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Requests Do you see a Swiss Ninha item you want? Talk about it, ask others, disscuss it. Suggestions Have an even better idea or want to add some more? Either edit the forum or suggest it here. ---- Have fun! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 11:48, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I wish we could do this to Sam Rudi. He got my account banned. But when I say this it could be anything like a jail or a prank or pretty much anyting. I just KINDA want revenge on Sam Rudi. Egoraptor Swiss Ninja should be dead by May He was born in July and is a grown up. Swiss said he wanted to make him taller then a High Penguin. He obviously has some kind of freakish growth, and since it continues, he should buy the barn around springtime, thus we have no need for Cheddar Ninja or anyone else to overthrow him. Citcxirtcem 03:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW? Where'd my comments go? What happened to them? Who got rid of them? Were they offensive or something? A violation of free speech, perhaps? Read my disclaimer! I demand to know what happend to my stuffs! --Triskelle3 Say it like you mean it! 22:30, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Read the history. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC)